sopranosfandomcom-20200213-history
Commendatori
" " is the 4th episode of Season 2 of the HBO original series The Sopranos. It is the 17th overall episode in the series. It was written by David Chase, directed by Tim Van Patten and originally aired on February 6, 2000. episode cast * James Gandolfini as Tony Soprano * Lorraine Bracco as Dr. Jennifer Melfi * * Edie Falco as Carmela Soprano * Michael Imperioli as Christopher Moltisanti * Dominic Chianese as Corrado Soprano, Jr. * Vincent Pastore as Pussy Bonpensiero * Steven Van Zandt as Silvio Dante * Tony Sirico as Paulie Gualtieri * Robert Iler as Anthony Soprano, Jr. * * Jamie-Lynn Sigler as Meadow Soprano * Drea de Matteo as Adriana La Cerva * * David Proval as Richie Aprile * * Aida Turturro as Janice Soprano * and Nancy Marchand as Livia Soprano* * = credit only Guest starring * Sofia Milos as Annalisa * Louis Lombardi, Jr. as Skip Lipari * Federico Castelluccio as Furio * Vittorio Duse as Zi Vittorio * Toni Kalem as Angie Bonpensiero * Mike Memphis as Jimmy Bones * Steven R. Schirripa as Bobby "Bacala" Baccalieri * Sharon Angela as Rosalie Aprile * Jay Lynch as Partner * Emme Shaw as Nurse * Maureen Van Zandt as Gabriella Dante * Ciro Maggio as Raffaelle * Danton Stone as Mr. Sontag * Melissa Weil as Mrs. Sontag * Jason Fuchs as Jr. Sontag * Jessica Peters as Sis Sontag * Gano Grills as Antonio * Anthony Alessandro as Waiter * Frank Caero as Host * Pina Cutolo as Mother * Raffaele Giulivo as Camillo * Antonio Lubrano as Nino * Rocco Malozzi as Don Vittorio's Assistant * Guido Palliggiano as Pino * Alida Tarallo as Prostitute * Alex Toma as Kid * Giuseppe Zeno as Tanno * Ricardo Zinna as Hotel Manager Episode recap While attempting to watch a bootleg version of The Godfather Part II, Tony announces to his crew that he, Paulie, and Christopher will be traveling to Naples to make a deal with a local Camorra family (distantly related to the Sopranos) over the smuggling of stolen cars. Although Tony is excited by the prospect of the trip, he downplays its appeal to Carmela, who is upset that he will go abroad with his mob associates but not his family. Tony tries to explain to Carmela that it's a business trip, and there will not be enough time for leisure activities. Over lunch with Rosalie Aprile and Angie Bonpensiero, Carmela asks Angie how her relationship with Pussy is going now that he is home. Angie says she regrets having Pussy home, noting how he has been sick since his return. She tells the wives that she recently underwent a test for a tumor, and Pussy had little sympathy for her. As the other wives listen in horror, she confesses that she has contemplated suicide. After Angie's tests come back negative, she plans to file for divorce from Pussy. However, Carmela persuades Angie to stay for the sake of their children. When Pussy arrives home and silently presents flowers to Angie, she pauses for a moment and then swats him with them. Pussy is becoming increasingly paranoid due to being an FBI informant. He is unnerved when he is spotted by Jimmy Bones, a Soprano made man, during a meeting with his handler, Agent Skip Lipari. The pair are forced to concoct a cover story on the spot, which Bones doesn't seem to believe. To ensure that Bones remains quiet, Pussy visits his house and beats him to death with a ball-peen hammer. In Naples, Tony, Chris, and Paulie meet Furio Giunta, who informs them that Don Vittorio, boss of the family, will not be present at dinner. Instead, they learn that they are doing business with another made man, Nino, which angers Tony. It is further revealed that Don Vittorio has gone senile and that his son-in-law, Mauro Zucca, is serving a life sentence. Tony is surprised to learn that Mauro's wife and Vittorio's daughter, Annalisa, has assumed control of the family. On leaving the restaurant, Tony and Paulie are shocked to see Furio and his cohorts assault a young boy and his mother after the youth sets off firecrackers. Tony meets with Annalisa, but has reservations about doing business with a woman. Tensions are further raised by the bosses' mutual sexual attraction. During another dinner, Tony reluctantly agrees to talk business with Annalisa, but states that Furio must be transferred to his family for the deal to work. When Annalisa scoffs at the suggestion, Tony agrees to trade her the stolen cars at a reduced price in exchange. After Annalisa agrees, the two visit several city landmarks. She comes on to Tony, but he reluctantly tells her that he wants to keep their relationship professional. Elsewhere, Chris secretly feeds his heroin habit while Paulie goes on a mission to rediscover his roots, only to uncover a distaste for Naples. At Newark Airport, Pussy drives up to take the returning trio home. When Tony enters his house and announces his return home, Carmela is in their bedroom, seemingly reflecting on her own marriage struggles after having earlier heard Angie's troubles with Pussy. Carmela steels herself, then exits to greet Tony. Trivia *The title is the Italian for 'commanders',which is an honorable title in Italian society. Tony and his crew are given this greeting in Italy, which Paulie hears and then tries to use throughout the episode. Category:The Sopranos episodes Category:Season two episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Season Two Category:Episodes